A long way from Home: Dossiers
by RSNC
Summary: The Title says all.
1. Robyn Schiefferer

**Author Notes: As the name suggest this will be a way to give a quick overview of the OC Character that will appear in my Story. Also each Character will be updated once more information will be released about them.**

* * *

Character No. 1: Robyn Schiefferer aka Schiefferer -senpai.

Name: Robyn Schiefferer

Faction: New Conglomerate

Rank: Major General

Class: Heavy Assault

Age: 18 (Biological), 118 (real)

Height: 1,78 m or 5'8.8976 feet (for you Americans or should I say "Amerishans")

Ancestor Nationality: German

Acivements: LMG Mastery, Sidearm Mastery, Accomplished the Devestator Test at NC Arsenal in 1900 along with Takashi.

Implants:

Regeneration: Heals the Body slowly.

Eye Implants: Can for a very short durration of time let him process informations way faster than a normal Human could, but has the drawback that if this is used to often or to long that it can lead to an migraine or even that his Brain litterary fries out from the stress it is put through.

Ability:

NMG: Also known as Nanite Mash Generator.

Aegis Holographic Hardlight Infantry Shield: Smaller version of the MAX Aegis Holographic Hardlight Shield that gets its power from the NMG. The Aegis is able, while exposing the user to flanking, attacks on his backs and immobillity, to take a high amount of punishment to which the normal NMG would have already failed.

Appearance:

Hair: Short back combed "Natural" dirty Blonde hair and black to dark brown eyebrows.

Facial Features: High Cheekbones. thin lips, small not very noticeable scar just above his left cheekbone.

Eyes: Dark blue, with circular golden chircles if Eye Implants get activated.

Blood Type: A+

Helmet: Recon Grenadier Helmet

Armor: Composite Armor Pack

Colour: default blue & yellow colour sheme

Decals: default NC decal

Bio:

Joined the Auraxian War in the beginning stage at the age of 18 after being found without any sort of Memory except his own Name in a Prison Cell in the Kane Prison Compound by the Assault Team that was sended to take over the Base and find Light Assault Captain Matthew Higby, who got critical wounded by unkown forces that were later discovered to be Infiltrator Soldiers of the Vanu Sovereignty. As the Soldiers finally found Captain Higby lying near the Drop Pod Beacon barely alive on the cold hard Ground in the destroyed Cell Block of the Prison they couldn't believe their eyes as their Armors Scanners picked up a very weak life signal near them. Following the Signal and after lifting some debris away they found the unconscious body of a young Man. Needing to retreat and leave the Base behind as the, to that Time still unkown VS Forces launched a massive attack on both Factions that were still fighting heavily against each other, the NC Soldiers brought this Person with Captain Higby to a nearby landed Galaxy for extraction back to the NC Arsenal Facility on Amerish.

Likes: Knifing MAX Units, hearing old 21 century Music he had gathered from all around Auraxis and exploring the vast Continents if he isn't in a squad thanks to the NC's loose setting in these regards.

Dislikes: Jokes about Death, frying his own Brain, Takashi calling him most Times Schiefferer -senpai and Koltyr for obvious reasons.

Weaponry: Favourite Loadout (Will change it like every other good Soldier to suit different situations if he has the chance):

NC6A GODSAW (LMG)

THE EXECUTIVE (Sidearm)

NC15 PHOENIX (Rocketlauncher)

DUAL CARVER POWER KNIFES (Magnetic Powered Knifes)

* * *

 **The rest will be explained in the Story.**


	2. Takashi Yasutsune

Character No. 2: Takashi Yasutsune aka the Ninja.

Name: Takashi Yasutsune

Faction: New Conglomerate

Rank: Commando

Class: Infiltrator

Age: 17 (Biological), 117 (real)

Height: 1,70 m or 5'6.929134 feet

Ancestor Nationality: Japanese

Acivements: Sniper Mastery, Knife Mastery, Accomplished the Devestator Test at NC Arsenal in 1900 along with Robyn.

Implants:

Regeneration: Heals the Body slowly.

Eye Implants: Thermal Vision which makes him able to see through thin objects the heat of an Enemy.

Ability:

Hunter Cloak: The Hunter Cloak is the default Cloaking device that is issued to the Infiltrator Classes of all Factions.

Appearance:

Hair: unkown.

Facial Features: unkown.

Eyes: Brown, with circular cobalt blue chircles if Eye Implants get activated.

Blood Type: B-

Helmet: Djinn Mask

Armor: Composite Armor Pack

Colour: default Infiltrator black & gray colour sheme

Decals: two crossed over kunai

Bio:

Being born on the shrouded in mystery far away continent of Hossin in an Japanese Settlement Takashi was trained since his 7th Birthday in the way of Ninjutsu. Not much is known about the rest of his life in the Village, as he rejects to explain as of why he left the Village at the age of seventeen just as the War started. After joining the New Conglomerate where he openly portrayed his skills and became very fast known as a reliable infiltration asset that if given an objective would accomplish said objective without being detected, Takashi was offered in the year 1900 to become part of the newly formed Devestators under the guidiance of Light Assault Captain Matthew Higby. There in the Devestator HQ, also known as NC Arsenal, Takashi befriended Heavy Assault Robyn Schiefferer, who himself also got accepted into the Devestators as Matthew Higby had become the Mans mentor. As of why his Appearance except his Eyes is unkown lies in the fact that he never takes off his Helmet around others and let the Doctor, who was responsible for giving Takashi his Eye Implant, swear that he never tells anyone what he had seen. While Takashi is missing compared to Robyn a second Abillity his skill with the knife, hand to hand combat and his Ninjutsu training can easily bridge the Gap which was proven in him taking down Robyn on several occassions in training matches.

Furthermore:

On Auraxis the only thing that is still spreading fear in the Hearts of Soldiers are Infiltrators and Takashi is no exception in this regard as he is able, thanks to his training and the power of math, to let projectiles ricochet off surfaces and hit this way Enemies that are behind cover.

Likes: Meditating.

Dislikes: Stalker Cloak as he finds it firstly way too easy to use which will lead in his Eyes to a degration of his own infiltration skills and secondly he isn't able to use said skills to full potentional with only a Sidearm. Darklight flashlights rather they are of friend or foe origin and Nutrient Paste, which is the only source of food on the whole of Auraxis. He also dislikes Shotguns which Robyn is at any right moment using to get back at him for calling him always Schiefferer -senpai.

Weaponry: Favourite Loadout (Will change it like every other good Soldier to suit different situations if he has the chance):

AF - 8 RAILJACK (Railgun Sniper Rifle that has an firing delay of 0.2 seconds)

HUNTER QCX (Arrow shooting Crossbow whose Arrowheads can be excanged for explosive or spotter tips)

MOTION SPOTTER (On the Ground placeable NS Consumable for spotting Enemy Movements in a certain distance around the Device)

MAG CUTTER (Magnetic powered Cutting Tool that was reporpursed to a Knife)

EMP GRANADE (Electro magnetic pulse granade that can deactivate Enemy Shields and drain the Power Source of Abilities.)


End file.
